Dementor's Kiss
by TheNovelNightingale
Summary: Dynasty is not like other witches or wizards at Hogwarts. Of course, she isn't as special or popular as Harry Potter, but she sure is looked down upon by others from a family members past. Her memories haunt her, and as the school is slowly overruled by Umbridge, she comes face to face with her darkest nightmare: Dementors This one is different, too bad no one else can see it
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Whenever Dynasty looked back on it, she wished she had stopped it from happening.

"Anthony! Anthony!" She called out over the crowd of busy and rushing adults quickly shoving their children onto a steaming train, which was more than prepared to depart. Dynasty pushed through a small circle of people crowding around waving goodbye and shouting wishes to another year of good learning. She was looking desperately for Anthony with darting eyes.

"Dynasty?!" Someone called ahead of her, which she barely heard over the whistle of the train. Dynasty looked up to a face peeking one of the windows. Beaming, the child raced over. There was no way she could miss him, he was the only seventeen year old for miles with un-kept, messy, spiky dark maroon hair with large pilot goggles on his head. He had dyed it after his first year, their father almost never approved, but their mother said it would be fine to put his personality into his looks.

Anthony wore his usual Ravenclaw uniform, not as clean as it should be, for over the past years at Hogwarts he has been so interested in inventing, playing with potions and building things with magic. He said his favorite classes were potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. He got very good grades, which wasn't hard to believe with the house he was in, but hard to believe on the type of person he really was. He was the most fun person to be around, kind, competitive, but a good sport. Dynasty didn't want to see him go once again away from home. "What are you doing here? Mom might be looking for you!" Anthony warned with a slight smile. Dynasty beamed back.

"I wanted to say goodbye!"

"Yea for like- the hundredth time!" Said another male voice; a face peeking out of the other window. Unlike Anthony, Kyle had much more _wild_ hairstyle, a little more dramatic than Dynasty had remembered; Kyle had his Almond brown hair buzzed up into a small Mohawk. He was a little more on the silly side than his best friend, but loved to blow stuff up. Kyle was almost another brother to Dynasty, "You know how bad it was last year Anthony? She sent you a hundred letters the first week after you left!" Anthony rolled his eyes before looking down from the train.

"Dynasty, I promise you I'll tell you _everything_ that happens at school, like I do every year! But _next_ year…" He smiled to his ten year old sister, "We'll be taking the train _together_, and you get to sit with me all the way!"

Dynasty's eyes sparkled, "Promise?" She asked eagerly.

Anthony beamed with a small laugh. "Cross my snitch-"

"-With brooms we fly!" Dynasty finished happily. Another loud whistle exploded in their ears. Dynasty turned around to watch people backing away a step or two, waving goodbye heartedly. The train's wheels screeched as the gears began to work. Slowly the machine began to move. She looked back to the window.

"I'm going to miss you, I wish you didn't have to go," Dynasty told Anthony as she began to walk with the rolling train. Anthony looked inside the train for a moment. Faster and faster, Dynasty's walking picked up a bit, and it wasn't long until she began jogging to keep up as Anthony stuck his hand out to reach hers.

"Here!," He said, "This is for you, keep it so that you know when I'll be back, and _always_ there for you!" He shouted over the noise, clasping his sister's outstretched hand.

She held on, running, something sinking into her palm, something cold and metallic. They kept eye contact as she tried to keep up, but soon the train was racing, her steps falling behind. She took one more glance at her dear brother, her hand slipping from his. They separated and Dynasty pattered to a stop, out of breath, waving goodbye to Anthony, Kyle shooting her a thumbs up as the O.K signal. The train drifted away like a dream, the calling of her parents getting closer to her, but she wasn't listening, she was already counting the days until Anthony would come home.

She would never see her brother return from that train.

* * *

hey guys! this is the first chapter of my_ Harry Potter_ Fanfiction _Dementor's Kiss_!

the whole "cross my snitch" thing is just a little joke the two relatives always had, its not in the books or the movies

this is my first story on this site, so tips would be great

thanks for reading! more soon!

-NN


	2. Chapter 1

"Mom." The room fell quiet as Dynasty watched her mother's wooden wand flick at the salad in the large ceramic salad bowl. On command two large silver spoons levitated off the counter and began to mix the crunchy green leafy lettuce with the small carrot bits. A thin woman was bent over a recipe book by her stove, its contents a small chicken slowly baking under the heated lights. She stood up and straightened her back before turning around to face her daughter.

"Yes dear?" She asked slowly, giving her a wide smile. Her little girl lifted her hand out to offer the woman an envelope. Mrs. Shaw put her wand on the counter by the salad bowl before taking the faded tan paper. Dynasty looked away from her mother's face to instead gaze at the two spoons mixing the side dish in a repetitive rhythm.

Dynasty didn't want to see her mother's soft kind face when she read the letter, because deep down she knew it would make her mad. It was out of the corner of her eye that the young girl could just barely see two small hands with red polished nails open up the envelope, taking out its contents of the letter Dynasty already read to herself in her room upstairs with the open window. So she sat there, a young girl dressed in all black from her shirt to her pants and socks. Her dark auburn brown hair and her intense olive green eyes waited for the eruption.

Next to her the spoons fell abruptly into the bowl with a _clank_. They seized to move once more.

"JERRY!" She exclaimed, her hand falling over her heart in shock. Within moments Dynasty's father sped into the kitchen to look upon her frightened wife's face. Jerry was a tall but thin man, he stood there with his work jeans and green sweater. His hands covered in bandages, Dynasty's father never had the strong relationship with his youngest daughter that he had with others.

"What is it Evelyn?" He asked. The woman showed him the letter, approaching him with secrecy. She placed the paper at the side of her mouth as a gesture to block her words from reaching Dynasty's ears.

The girl could indeed hear her loud whispers of panic, "_It's from the school_."

Jerry's dark brown eyes widened at the words, exchanging a look with his wife, before snatching the letter from her hands and going to Dynasty. He leaned on the counter to look at her. "Dynasty, where did you get this?" He asked sternly.

Dynasty bit the end of her black sleeve nervously, "….The owl…."

"The _owl_, Jerry the _owl_ gave it to her!" Her mother began, waving her hand in front of her face to cool down the excitement. "I told them…. I told them _no_ but do they listen?"

"Why can't I go?" The child asked meekly. Her parents gazed at her in almost amazement. Dynasty was shy, very shy, and she barely talked at all. She usually stayed home and didn't have any friends to play with; no one in her neighborhood would even know what her voice sounded like now, after _it_ happened. Her parents had taken to her doctors and psychiatrists, both wizard and muggle, but no one could help the poor girl's depression of silence. Dynasty loved her parents, but there was always something they never connected with like she did.

Her parents gave each other another one of their "adult secret" looks before they both pulled up a chair to the counter, her mother touched her arm, "Sweetie, we told you this, I can teach you all you need to know about magic. You don't need to go to a dangerous school like Hogwarts. You can stay here: safe."

"Besides, our name isn't exactly wanted in that school anymore." Her father glanced at the writing of the letter like it was unimportant, "We don't want you to make a mistake like that… young man did…." He chose his words carefully, and Dynasty wanted to cry. _He won't even say his name_, she thought, why won't you even say his name?

"I told him that magic was nonsense. But he didn't listen and so, a year later, we won't be making that same mistake again," Her father concluded, rising from his seat to rip the letter in half. Then into quarters… then into small bits that he tossed into the garbage. Evelyn gasped, her hand over her mouth with dismay,

"Honey don't do that! They'll only send more…" And she began to cry, she sat there with her hands over her face crying, and Dynasty just remained how she was as her father comforted her; he stroked her long wavy blond hair.

"Don't worry darling, our daughter won't be making a worse name for us…" He shot a dark look to the child at the counter. "Dynasty, go to your room."

The child, with a hurt snapping feeling in her heart, solemnly nodded, sliding off the chair and exiting the large kitchen crossing the living room. She could still hear her mother quietly crying as she began up the stairs. And still crying as she closed her bedroom door behind her, Dynasty felt a tear fall down her cheek. Ever since, according to them, _it_ happened; she hasn't felt like the daughter they wanted.

She crossed her blue carpeted floor to collapse on her bed. Slipping under the covers she took a deep breath, outside she could hear children playing in the streets through her open window. She rolled over, her back against the outside world; she reached out to the top of her bedside nightstand. Pulling out the drawer her fingers brushed against soft leather. Gripping the edges her hand picked up a journal. She held it in her hands for a while, fidgeting with the corners of the pages.

It was a gift for her last birthday, a small token of love from her brother. She went back in the drawer to pull out the quill and ink that went with it, placing it on the top of the nightstand. She began to open the worn cover to its first pages. It had belonged to him; this was the journal he had gotten before his first year at Hogwarts. There were journal entries, class notes, doodles of teachers and students, drawn out maps and such.

Dynasty read the words of his wild handwriting, his voice playing in her head, or how she remembered it. It felt like so long since she had heard his voice. Another tear fell down her cheek, he vanishes from their lives and no one seems to care. Dynasty cared, and she missed him dearly.

There was a knock from behind her.

Dynasty slammed the journal shut and slipped it under her pillow. Sitting up in her bed she turned around to look here the noise had come from. A young man sat outside her window on the ledge. He had climbed in by the large vines that grew along the house. Dynasty's face lit up as she bounded out of bed, racing around the room to meet Kyle with a hug. Pulling back, Dynasty looked upon her only friend in his sweater vest and pants. A split second and she frowned, he had changed. His hair was… different, it was neat. He had been growing out his hair to rid of the Mohawk she knew too well growing up.

In only a year he had begun to gel the top back in a casual style, and his clothes weren't as colorful or recognizable. His shirt was white and the vest was a dark yellow, the color Dynasty knew he hated. And his face, Dynasty almost regretted calling him Kyle in the first place, his eyes didn't have the same light in them like the year before, his skin was pale, and dark circles lined under those eyes. He looked older than he really was.

He forced a smile that did not convince Dynasty. "Hey kiddo," He began, his voice lacking the energy she ever so longed to hear. "I just came to check up on you, wondering if you got your letter yet." Dynasty nodded. The conversation gave off an awkward feel; she hasn't seen him in almost a year, no letters, and no visits until now. She hasn't seen him since…. _It_…. Happened.

Kyle studied her face for a moment before it fell in realization, "They won't let you go will they?" He asked gravely. Dynasty was suddenly in a frightening position, she nibbled at her sleeve again. It was a bad move to ignore the question, because her face and action was the obvious answer: they weren't. Kyle growled, looking out the window in near disgust. He lifted his right hand to rub his temples, "Why?" He suddenly asked, not daring to look back to the sister of his ex-best friend. Dynasty picked out the words to say before lowering her sleeve,

"They think I'll….." She stopped as her throat began to constrict, choking on rising tears to come. She didn't want to say it, anger was already arising in his face, and she was scared to say it. He lowered his hand a little more forcefully than foretold. She could see his knuckles clench into fists. Her anxiety played with her nerves. He must have seen the look on her face, for he relaxed a little. Shifting he tossed his legs inside her room to face her. He took a deep breath before lifting a hand to her face. Gently he dried a falling tear from her cold cheek, and just for a moment he was Kyle again.

"Don't cry kiddo…" Was all he said. Downstairs Jerry had calmed down his wife, and had resumed to watching the television. In the hallway a grandfather clock ticked. There was a moment of silence. "Do you still have what he gave you?" Kyle asked gently. Dynasty nodded, and as the young man wiped his nose with the back of his hand she reached under the collar of her shirt to take out the gold-painted metal pocket watch. She dangled it in front of Kyle, his eyes watched it wave back and forth for a second. He forced another smile.

"At least they haven't gotten rid of that…. Maybe the only thing of his left…" Dynasty began to say something, but she stopped herself. She wanted to tell him about the journal, but found that she couldn't. The journal was hers, and it was her secret. If her parents knew she had it they would have thrown it out long ago, but they didn't, because they didn't know. And hiding it hasn't failed her; she wanted to keep it that way so she stayed silent.

The sun outside dipped from the highest point of noon, it was now afternoon, and the air was cooler. Summer was slowly ending, and school would soon begin.

Suddenly, an owl hooted from the horizon. Kyle and Dynasty both looked out to see a lovely brown and white bird swoop from above the trees, soaring in the air to gently glide down towards the house at the end of the street. Dynasty went closer to the window, her hands on the edge as the same owl from earlier to flap its wings in landing. It settled on the branch of the tree in the yard next to the house, so close to Dynasty and Kyle that they could both see another letter in its grasps.

Kyle reached out the window, carefully untied the red ribbon around the owl's thin leg to take the letter. The owl sat there quietly, fluttering its wings as Kyle opened the envelope. He shook his head.

"They destroyed the first one huh? Not so smart…" Dynasty nodded in agreement, her eyes never leaving the letter; she knew every word that it was going to say. How badly she wanted to go to Hogwarts was something her parents would never understand. She corrected herself in her mind, her mother went to Hogwarts; didn't she know how Dynasty felt? Didn't she know that she was different than others, than ordinary people, but to be praised for it instead of shamed? To have an adventure at the greatest school ever imagined? But this young witch would never get the training she needs, or wants.

No no, they wouldn't allow it.

When Dynasty looked to Kyle, she found that he had been staring at her for quite some time, her face went red, she must have looked desperate. Kyle looked to the letter, than to her. "The date on this letter is just in a few days; you want to go, don't you?"

Dynasty slowly nodded. The ends of Kyle's mouth lifted ever so slightly. "Tell you what… if your parents don't change their mind by this date, I will take you to Hogwarts myself!" Dynasty's mind began to function the last part, of him taking her to Hogwarts without parental supervision, without _permission_, her mind pondering whether that would be considered running away or just wrong-

Kyle had already placed the letter in her hands and made his way down the vines before she could answer.

She leaned out the window in time to catch him running out of her lawn and out of sight.

She exhaled in worry, her head raised to look at the owl still perched on the nearby branch, looking at her, as if pressuring her to make a decision.

She still had a few days.

* * *

thanks again for reading guys!

i forgot my disclaimer; i do not own harry potter at all

sorry it takes a long time to post a new chapter, i have to ask someone how to work the website (face-palm moments)

-NN


End file.
